


Beneath Your Beautiful

by rainebrooks



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i honestly don't know, this wasn't read over, total drabble, warning its sad and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainebrooks/pseuds/rainebrooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's speech at Louis' funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath Your Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i was listening to beneath your beautiful and i just kind of got inspired and i haven't written in awhile so it's probably rubbish sorry babes.

Harry took a deep breath as he looked across the room of people dressed in black, “Louis William Tomlinson was truly convinced that he was not beautiful and that he was worth nothing. All he saw when he looked into the mirror was a reflection that was distorted by years and years of self hatred and hurtful words from others. He did not see what myself and most of you saw. He did not see how his smile could light up anyone’s world and make them feel truly happy. I think that is what I am going to miss most about Louis, not how his eyes crinkle when he first wakes up or the way he could go out in pajamas and still look like a Vogue model not even the way he put everyone before himself, but his smile. Throughout the years, even at his lowest points, he always tried to smile and make sure we all thought he was okay, but he wasn’t. Maybe if I would have tried harder, he might still be here with us, but he is not and that is something we cannot change now, but I am so grateful for every second I got to spend with him and you should be too. Being around Louis was a privilege and you should feel like one of the luckiest people in world for knowing him and being apart of his life,” Harry looked up and blinked the tears away from his eyes, “Louis, I don’t know if you can hear this, or me, but if you can, just know that I am so thankful for you and I love you more than I could ever say in this little speech,” Harry cleared his throat, “Thank you, Louis.”


End file.
